


Moonlit Lake

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash Friday, Stalking, Thorin is an old pervert, Voyeurism, possible underage?, rated M for the creepy stalking i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin indulges in her guiltty pleasure, spying on the most forbidden of all treats from between the shrubs.<br/>Alternate title: The King is an old pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Lake

**Author's Note:**

> **King is genderneutral, like cook or blacksmith.  
> **possible underage cos ori and gimli are the youngest, and female, but i'm AUing this so no established timeline. just a warning for the queezy
> 
> so i wracked my brain all week to find something to submit, because i've submitted every week so far and i don't want you to think me weak.  
> and i found a little something i wrote some time ago and would like to share it with you

[Thorin indulges in her guiltty pleasure, spying on the most forbidden of all treats from between the shrubs.](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/54077660048/femslash-friday-moonlit-lake-ori-gimli)

In the moonlit lake bathed Ori, sister to Dori, and Gimli, daughter to Gloin, the youngest _female_ dwarves of this age, washing and rinsing their hairs and skin.

Braids undone and skin bare for her hungry gaze, Thorin deepened and slowed her breath so that it remained unheard, she had to remain silent, no matter how much she wanted to moan, to groan, to sink under the water and swim to them, near them, under them for a tintillating view of their-

There was the matter of protective patriarchs who, though not noble, had best not be underestimated.

And so Thorin stole the hours under the moon for herself, feasting on the two female forms before her, devouring the rough flesh and deep, dark red hair, the muscles hiding under soft, pliant flesh, the innocent childish touches that could be so, so much _more_ if only they’d _let her join -_


End file.
